


Round Five

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: This is a PWP and is a continuation of “Round Four” from Char that continued from Elem’s wonderful story “The Subtle Art of Self-Defence.” I recommend you read them first but as Char said, smut is smut and it’s not really required.





	Round Five

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for letting me continue your wonderful work, char and elem.

Chakotay awoke slowly then rolled on to his back. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes before allowing them to adjust to the dim light of his bedroom. He looked to his left hoping Kathryn would still be in his bed and sighed with relief, as she was still there asleep, lying on her back, head turned facing him. They’d fallen asleep holding onto each other.

Kathryn still lying next to him made him feel better after his shitty performance last night. Although Kathryn hadn’t been disappointed and tried to make him feel better, he had been very disappointed. After dreaming and fantasizing of their first time together for over two years, he couldn’t perform. No, he performed sort of; he just lacked the knockout punch. It was almost laughable and it was his fault. He should’ve stopped wanking himself while she stripped for him and taken control as he wanted to but he just couldn’t stop himself. She enthralled and entranced him. Embarrassed, he wondered what had happened to his fantasies of taking her hard and fast on her ready room desk, command chair or where ever they happened to be, or the slow seduction leading to a night of never-ending passion. His groin stirred as he remembered those fantasies.

He rolled over on his side to face her and smiled. She was so beautiful just lying there asleep. Almost angelic.

Angelic wasn’t something he would normally think of when he thought of Kathryn. It was so different to the aggressive boxer she’d been yesterday. This is what most people saw.

The ‘take charge’ captain. Chakotay borrowed one of Boothby’s favourite phrases to describe Kathryn. She fought well above her weight. Kathryn wasn’t tall but whenever she was in a room everyone immediately knew who was in charge, just by a look, her tone of voice or her intellect. There were so many facets to her that he knew of but there were so many things he didn’t know. It was going to be a wonderful adventure getting to know the passionate, funny woman behind the captain.

Gently, he moved some of her stray locks away from her stunning face. His fingers feathered her cheek then worked their way down her neck. As his fingers travelled slowly over her shoulder and down her arm, he watched her chest slowly rise and fall as she breathed. Those breasts that had bounced around last night so erotically as she rode him hard were still captivating him as they gently moved up and down with each breath. Moaning softly, he couldn’t help himself as his hand tenderly caressed her breasts while running his thumb over her hardening dark nipples.

Kathryn awoke to the pleasant sensation of being touched. She didn’t open her eyes as she savoured his touch. Her body tingled under his tender explorations.

He knew she was aware of what he was doing as her nipples hardened and he heard a soft moan.

Moving a little closer, he slowly blew warm air down her neck and along the valley between her breasts and across her pert nipples as his hand continued to wander lower toward her mound. It was time for him to take control as he felt his hardened length dig into her hip. Chakotay smiled as she began writhe beside him. “Ding ….”

“Hmmm … Chakotay.” Kathryn opened her eyes to see him wantonly gazing over her. Her hips undulated and her inner muscles clenched in anticipation as his hands stroked her curls.

“So early in the round and I’ve already got you on the back foot.” Smirking, he leant even closer so his lips were almost touching her nipples and continued to tease her with his hot breath while his hand rubbed her mound.

“No way… Oh God! … Yes.” All thoughts of fighting back were forgotten when his lips captured her nipple sending bolts of pleasure surging throughout her body. He lavished her pert nipple with his tongue, sucking, tweaking, and nibbling.

He ran his tongue between her breasts before looking into her eyes. With a glint in his eye he asked, “Are you on the ropes yet?”

“No … Yes…” she barely whispered, as her hands grabbed the sheet as his fingers became more insistent. Spreading her legs a little, Kathryn gasped as a finger gently explored her wet lips and centre. She was in heaven as she moaned her encouragement. Her body arched and shuddered and her groans spurred him on as he inserted another finger and began to stroke her harder and deeper. All the while, Chakotay’s mouth continued his wonderful assault on her breasts.

“Oh Chakotay …” Kathryn’s own hands reached out, trying to caress him but he wasn’t having any of it.

He intended to win this round decisively so he patted her arm away. “For you, my love.” What he really meant was that he would be knocked out by her very touch again if he let her take control. Just seeing her in his bed, naked, dripping with arousal and desire, and groaning his name was enough to arouse him. She had that effect on him. He didn’t need anything more.

Closing her eyes, Kathryn relaxed and put her hands over her head, her legs spread as wide as they could. It was an invitation he gratefully took. Her inner muscles began to clench around his finger as they plunged in and out. She groaned with frustration as Chakotay’s fingers stopped as he sidled in between her legs. But her frustration didn’t last long as he began to kiss her inner thighs working his way up to her core.

Encouraged by the sweet scent of her arousal and with her hips rolling toward him, his tongue found its way past her slick outer lips to find her sensitive bundle. As soon as Chakotay flicked his tongue over her clitoris, her hips bucked wildly and she let a muffled cry escape. Kathryn clutched the sheet again as she felt the powerful urge of an orgasm building with in her. But again, she grew frustrated as Chakotay stopped right before she climaxed.

“Chakotay, don’t stop!” Kathryn panted.

Not wanting to tease her anymore, Chakotay positioned himself above her entrance holding her hips in place. He paused to look into her eyes, as she lay beneath him. Her eyes told him she was ready and willing.

She whispered staring into his dark eyes, “I love you.”

With that, he plunged forcefully into her. Her tight canal clenched around him as he pushed ever deeper inside her. Each more powerful thrust was met with an ever-growing moan of pleasure from her, egging him on harder and deeper. The pleasure built inside them both. Her head tossed back and forth until she cried out his name loudly as she came in spasms of delight.

As her body convulsed and gripped around him, he felt his own release coming. With his hips jerking wildly, he lost control of his thrusts sending him over the edge. After a loud groan of her name, he emptied his seed deep within her.

Breathless, he collapsed on top of her. They lay in each other’s arms gasping, trying to catch their breath. He wasn’t capable of movement anyway. He had no choice. She had him locked up with her arms and legs wrapping around him.

Kathryn was content to have him recover on her, not that she was able to move anyway. He was a dead weight but it felt good and right. She’d never felt more alive than just then. Her senses were nearly overloaded. Her skin tingled where their bodies met. As her hands tenderly caressed his back, they caused little ripples in his muscles that she could feel. His musky scent mingled with hers. It was truly wonderful.

He kissed her neck and sighed, “I love you, Kathryn.”

“I love you, too.” Soon, she felt him slip out of her. Although she wanted to stay like this, it was becoming uncomfortable. “Ding …” Kathryn kissed his cheek. “Back to your corner.” She gently pushed his shoulder and he rolled off her.

Chakotay settled back on the bed, completely sated. Kathryn had been more passionate and beautiful than any of his dreams could ever imagine. Closing his eyes, he tried to burn in his memory everything that had happened last night and now, every feeling, her desire, and her incredibly sexy body. He could die happy knowing that Kathryn loved him and that brought tears to his eyes. Running his hands over his eyes to wipe them away, he then gathered her in his arms, kissing her forehead as she settled into his shoulder.

Kathryn was watching him as tears welled up in his eyes and as he took her in his arms, she gently asked, “Are you okay?”

“Oh God, yes. Just a little overwhelmed.”

“Me too.” Kathryn stroked his cheek before turning his head towards her, tenderly kissing him, savouring his taste.

Chakotay returned her kiss as he ran his hands over her back and though her hair.

Thinking about what had just happened, she smiled, “I know why.”

Still a little dazed, he wondered, “Why what?”

“Why you’re overwhelmed. You had to win this round to get back in the fight.”

“What for?” He had some idea where she going with this but played along anyway.

Kathryn chuckled, “You know, male pride.”

Ignoring her jibe for now, he responded, “And did I?”

“Well, you came out fighting and had me on the ropes so quickly that I just couldn’t box my way out.” She ran her hand down his stomach and through his course hairs that were damp from their lovemaking. “Not that I wanted to anyway. I’d say you definitely won this round on points.”

_Ding! Round six …_


End file.
